Inexorável
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Tanto a fazer e tão pouco tempo. Slash. Harry e Draco. Escrita para o Potter Slash Fest 2006.


**Título:** Inexorável

**Autor:** Ivi

**Beta mais lindo**: Marck Evans

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

**Desafios da fic: **Nº 18, 32 e 66(Novos)

**Avisos:** Slash e deathfic.

**Resumo: **Tanto a fazer e tão pouco tempo.

**Disclaimer:** Por mais que eu queira alguns deles para mim, os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. E eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso. Além da diversão, é claro.

**Notas: **Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

**_

* * *

_**

**Inexorável **

Era tremendamente irônico. Estava morrendo e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. E a triste ironia era ter sobrevivido à guerra, ao Lorde, à perda dos pais, ser inocentado, conseguir retomar – com muito custo – sua vida, e ser derrotado por uma maldita doença trouxa. Ele poderia rir, se não estivesse tão desgraçadamente furioso.

A voz do medibruxo ainda soava em sua cabeça, repetindo o diagnóstico. E as enfermeiras sussurrando, entre elas, o quanto ele era jovem e bonito, mas que provavelmente era castigo. Será? O mais doloroso era lembrar a piedade (e como ele odiava isso) nos olhos deles quando o fitaram. Nessas horas, agradecia a máscara de arrogância que sempre conseguira usar. Porque, se ouvisse uma palavra de comiseração, seria capaz de azarar a pessoa. E se recusava a passar seus últimos dias em Azkaban.

Agora sabia que desperdiçara longos meses tentando obter o perdão Ministerial , para poder retomar os estudos. Voltara a Hogwarts quando ela foi reaberta, apenas para perceber que fora um erro. Seus amigos não estavam mais ali, as pessoas o olhavam como a um inimigo. Desperdiçara a vida com tantas decisões erradas... Perdera tanto tempo com coisas inúteis... Um tempo que não voltaria mais.

Permitiu-se apenas mais uns instantes de raiva e autopiedade antes de levantar-se. Havia pouquíssimas coisas que talvez valessem a pena ainda serem ajeitadas antes que morresse, mas apenas uma que ele realmente estivesse interessado em consertar. O tempo era curto demais.

Saiu do dormitório e caminhou rapidamente até o exterior do castelo. Ignorou o ar frio de novembro e caminhou decidido até as estufas. Como previsto, os grifinórios setimanistas estavam saindo da aula do Herbologia. Esperou, impaciente, até avistar o Trio de Ouro. Quando o viram, a conversa morreu subitamente e quase sorriu. Tão previsíveis... Assim como era previsível tentarem ignorá-lo. Deu um passo a frente e disse:

- Potter, podemos conversar?

- O que você quer com ele, Doninha? – Weasel disse, furioso.

Draco nem se dignou a responder. Odiava o frio mais que nunca e queria voltar logo para o castelo. Já passara frio demais na vida para querer continuar ali fora, respondendo perguntas inúteis do Weasel.

- Potter? – Insistiu.

- Vamos, Harry. – Granger puxou o amigo pelo braço.

Mas Harry não se moveu e finalmente encarou Draco. Olhos verdes frios.

- O que você quer, Malfoy?

- Conversar.

Permaneceram em silêncio mais um tempo e Draco achou que o outro não aceitaria. Quase suspirou aliviado, ao ouvir:

- Vamos.

- Harry...

Os amigos dele tentaram, mas foram interrompidos por Harry que falou, decidido:

- Encontro com vocês mais tarde na sala comunal.

Draco observou-os se afastando, visivelmente contrariados. Em silêncio, seguiu Harry para longe das estufas até um ponto onde não seriam ouvidos.

- E então? – Harry perguntou.

Draco recostou-se a uma árvore, as mãos enterradas no bolso. Não sabia o que dizer. Havia tanto a falar, tanto a explicar e tão pouco tempo... Lembrou-se de todas as brigas, das discussões inúteis, das palavras duras, de como desprezara o relacionamento deles. Da falta de esperança, da dor, do orgulho, da raiva. De como Harry parecia feliz ao lado da Weasley fêmea agora. E do pouco tempo que ainda tinha. Não deveria estar ali. Draco morreria. Logo. E ficar com Harry novamente seria trazer dor ao outro quando tudo acabasse. Mas Draco não se sentia nobre, corajoso ou capaz de abrir mão, mais uma vez, da única pessoa com a qual desejava passar seus últimos dias. Era muita covardia não querer estar completamente sozinho quando morresse?

- E então, Malfoy, o que queria falar comigo? – Harry disse, impaciente.

Draco aproximou-se de Harry e, antes que o outro pudesse reagir, beijou-o. Nunca se entenderam muito bem conversando. Era tão mais fácil deixarem os instintos agirem. Harry resistiu muito pouco, e, logo, aprofundaram o beijo. Com muitos sabores: dor, saudade, raiva, desejo, tristeza. E o eterno sentimento de pertencimento. Infelizmente, acabou rápido demais.

Harry empurrou Draco contra a árvore, segurando-o pelas vestes com as duas mãos. Olhos chispando, furiosos.

- Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Malfoy?

Draco soltou-se com algum esforço e segurou o rosto de Harry entre as mãos, dizendo:

- Me desculpe.

Draco não falou mais nada, além disso. Observou a confusão de sentimentos na face de Harry, mas recusava-se a dizer algo mais.

- Você está brincando, não é? Acha que é só me beijar e se desculpar, que vou esquecer tudo o que aconteceu? – disse incrédulo.

Draco voltou a beijar Harry. E beijou, e beijou, até ele ceder. Os beijos mais quentes, mais exigentes. Separaram-se e Draco observou o outro ofegante, rosto afogueado, olhos repletos de desejo.

- Você pode até não me perdoar, Potter, mas seu corpo fala mais que seus lábios. – O tom que usou não demonstrava qualquer sinal de vitória. Era apenas uma constatação.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado e disse:

- Nós nunca tivemos problemas para nos entender na cama, não é?

Draco sorriu levemente.

- Não.

- Pena que nunca conseguimos nos entender além dela. – Harry se afastou dele, um olhar triste.

- Harry...

- Não, Malfoy. Não quero voltar a viver aquilo tudo novamente. Não posso fazer isso com Ginny e não quero fazer. – completou.

Draco deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo e observou Harry se afastar. Mas não o chamou. Sabia que se contasse a Harry sobre a doença, ele voltaria. Mas recusava-se a isso.

Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, maldizendo o frio novamente. Um sorriso leve, uma sombra de velha arrogância, desenhou-se em seu rosto. Harry dissera que não desejava viver tudo aquilo novamente e Draco não pretendia que isso acontecesse também. Planejava viver intensamente enquanto pudesse e já escolhera com quem seria.

Voltou para o castelo, assoviando. Os próximos prometiam ser dias interessantes.

_Meu amor o que você faria se só te restasse um dia  
Se o mundo fosse acabar  
Me diz o que você faria  
Prá se esquecer que não dá tempo  
O tempo que já se perdia

* * *

_

Desafio Nº 18 – Tema: Doença – Proposto por Magalud

Desafio Nº 32 - Precisa ter a frase: "Seu corpo fala mais que seus lábios" – Proposto por Paula Lírio.

Desafio Nº 66 - (Desconsidera o livro seis) Poucos meses antes de se formar em Hogwarts, Draco descobre que tem uma doença incurável, em estágio avançado, e que morrerá em poucas semanas. Mas, ao invés de entrar em depressão, ele resolve utilizar a morte certa como um álibi para fazer tudo o que sempre quis fazer. Literalmente. – Proposto por Christine Ann Waters


End file.
